


That's Not Your Burden to Shoulder

by Just_NB_Desy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh my stars there's so much fluff, Shadow giving sonic a much needed break, Tiny bit of Angst, borderline hurt comfort, end me, fluff to the very core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_NB_Desy/pseuds/Just_NB_Desy
Summary: Sonic is stressed from having to be everyone's hero. Shadow decides to steal him away.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	That's Not Your Burden to Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this the past few days, much to my cat's dismay, and I think it turned out pretty well. 
> 
> Please, enjoy.
> 
> x

Sonic's legs feel as heavy as bricks, dragging them through the door of his home. 

He doesn't make it far into his living room before just giving up and falling face first to the floor, a thud echoing through the house. 

It isn't long until he hears footsteps making a break for him. Shadow must be here then. 

He soon hears the gruff voice of the other, confirming his suspicion. "Sonic, what happened?" 

Shadow lifts him from the floor effortlessly. 'My hero,' Sonic grins to himself. "Nothin'. Just exhausted,” he says as he leans his head against the other's shoulder. 

Shadow takes in the sight of the hedgehog in his arms. Dark circles contrast severely against his drained face. His body is so tense with stress, he honestly looks like he would vomit but if he still had the strength to.

"Sonic, you are in need of rest." 

The hero snorts. "Yeah. Absolutely. Do me a favour and take me to bed." 

That isn't what Shadow had meant, but he does as told for now. Once to the hero's bedroom, he sets him down on the plush matting surrounded by pillows and blankets. Removing his shoes, Shadow gazes at the hero as he tries to make him comfortable. 

After a moment, Sonic breaks the silence with a pained sigh. 

"Shads, I can feel you worrying. Imma need you to tone it down, at least until I can get some sleep." 

"My apologies." The agent turns his face away from him and fidgets quietly. 

Sonic cracks an eye open to peer at the jet black agent before sighing through his nose deeply. He wraps his arm around the other's midsection and shoves his face into him. Shadow lets a small smile steal over his features as he rubs circles into the hero's back, whispering to him lovingly. 

Sonic is lulled into a deep sleep and Shadow begins to plot. He will be making the overworked, overstressed, over exhausted hedgehog take a break over the next few days. But for now, he’ll let the other sleep. The dark agent nestles down and closer to Sonic, entrapping him into a protective embrace. 

~~~~~

Sunlight stretches across Sonic’s eyelids -much to his dismay- urging the hero to awaken from his slumber. He tries to ignore the call to consciousness for at least a few more moments, snuggling deeper into the peaceful firmness of his partner. Sonic can feel Shadow’s steady breathing hit his ear, the unintentional act sending shivers down his spine. 

Shadow waits a moment before he whispers a soft good morning to the other. 

“Noooo.” Sonic groans into Shadow’s chest. “Can’t Mobius wait five more minutes?”

Shadow runs his fingers through Sonic’s quill and scratches his scalp. “It can and it will.” 

It takes Sonic a moment to process what the other said. He pulls away enough to look at his face, but not to break his embrace. “Wait wut.” 

The dark hedgehog gives a soft kiss to Sonic’s forehead. “I have a few things planned with you. I’ve already asked Rouge to inform your teammates and friends to keep an eye on things while you’re gone.” 

“I can’t just leave, how long will we be gone?” Sonic is a bit more than hesitant about just disappearing for an unknown period of time. What if something happened and he wasn’t there? 

Shadow quirks a brow. “And here I thought you had more faith than that in your friends.” 

Sonic scowls at his boyfriend. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Shadow lets a smile seep through. “I know. Don’t worry, they’ll be fine, love.” 

Sonic stares at him for a moment, slightly dazed at the pet name. Shadow plants one more kiss on Sonic’s nose before drawing him out of bed.

~~~~~

After getting ready for the day, Sonic meets Shadow outside. Shadow has a few things tied on his motorcycle under a blanket. 

Sonic puts his chin on his partner’s shoulder as he hugs him from behind. “So wanna tell me these plans of yours?” 

“Nope.” Shadow hands the hero his spare helmet as he gets onto the bike. 

Putting on the gear, he huffs. “Fine, keep your secrets.”

Shadow rolls his eyes and waits for Sonic to get situated behind him. He feels Sonic’s arms wrap around him, relaxing into the touch without hesitation. “Ready whenever you are, Shads.” 

The agent kicks off to a start, deciding to take his time on the drive over the smooth pavement that brushes next to a rocky shore. The hero relaxes against him the longer they drive, the sound of the waves crashing into stones mixed with the winds that run past them whispering farewells as they continue to the travels ahead of them.

Shadow turns onto a well worn dirt road that reaches into the depths of a forest. Trees tower over them, as if yearning to reach the sun. Roots have grown up over the ground, occasionally they have to lean down not to get hit. The deeper they get into the forest, the less sunlight there is that rains down to the floor. Sonic stares at the passing scenery in awe. Many of the plants that are this deep in the forest glow. Some of them have light that flows through their veins, while others have extravagant patterns that are the source of attention. At first, its light yellows, greens, and blues that bleed to purples and pinks. Soon, there are bursts of colour everywhere. There are a few that Sonic had never seen before. 

The various glows soon fade back to greens as they come to more patches of sunlight that leek through the forest’s ceiling. They eventually come to a small opening of a field. The field is overgrown with grass and has a thousand dots of colours. On the other side of the clearing, there are ruins of a stone building that has sunken on one side, leaving it tilted in time. The stone structure sits in a lake. 

Sonic is broken from his trance when Shadow stops at the opening to the field and shuts the engine off. The dark agent offers a hand to the other who accepts the help. 

“I didn’t know this place was here.” Sonic looks back toward the field. 

“Neither do most mobians.” Shadow moves to the luggage tied to the motorbike and begins to undo the knots. “Hey Faker,” Sonic returns his attention to the other. “Could you carry the basket and blanket? I can handle the rest of it.” 

Sonic takes the large basket from Shadow extended hand. The striped hedgehog grabs two duffle bags and a few pillows. 

Sonic raises an eyebrow. “How long are we going to be out here?” 

Shadow waits to answer his question until he begins to walk past the blue hedgehog and deeper into the open. “Til tomorrow afternoon.”

The hero’s jaw almost drops. “Two days?”

“More around 30 ish hours. Keep up.” 

Sonic jogs until he’s fallen back behind the other. He fidgets as he walks. 

The agent suppresses a smirk as he echo’s Sonic’s words to him. “Hedgehog, I can feel you worrying from here. I’m going to need you to tone it down.” 

“Oh. Right, sorry.” Sonic stops for a moment. But only a moment though. Shadow decides to let it rest until they’re across the field. 

Once near the edge of the lake, Shadow sets the bags and pillows down. He takes the blanket from Sonic’s arms and throws the end out to spread the blanket over the grass. Sonic sets the basket on the corner and looks toward the lake. Now that he’s closer, he sees that the lake is shallow, as if the water pours out from within the old structure. 

Shadow peers at the other from the corner of his eyes as he settles everything onto the blanket. “This building is the remains from a castle whose kingdom has long since been lost to time. I stumbled upon this place not long after the defeat of Black Doom, right before I joined G.U.N.” 

Sonic looks over to Shadow. “What else do you know about it?”

“The last ruler that reigned over the kingdom was a queen who fought in many wars for her people. There are paintings of her and her story all over the castle.” Shadow sits on the soft blanket and motions for Sonic to join him. “I felt like it’s an adventure for another day.”

Sonic hums as he lays his head in Shadow’s lap. The light rains down on them, providing it’s warmth. Sonic welcomes it, stretching as the nuzzles closer to the dark agent, enclosing him in his arms. Shadow massages Sonic’s scalp tenderly as he feels a breeze wrap around them. They stay like that for a few hours, tucked in a comfortable silence, gentle and loving touches, and the wind whispering them promises of adventure. 

~

Sonic wakes up in a daze. He scans his surroundings and remembers that Shadow all but stole him away to a meadow. Yawning, his eyes settle on the striped hedgehog who is reaching for the basket. 

“Morning sleeping beauty.”

Sonic sits up and stretches. “Mornin’.” The blue hedgehog leans against the other’s back and wraps his arms around him, placing a kiss to his shoulder. “Whatcha got here?” 

Shadow shifts through the contents of the basket. “Fresh bread, grapes, cheeses, chocolates, tea.”

“Mmm,” Sonic peers at the basket through half lidded eyes, “sounds amazing. Did you pull it out of a medieval fantasy story?”

Shadow huffs a chuckle. “Thought it’d be appropriate.” 

The two talk as they graze over the food. After a bit, Shadow pulls out a few poetry books for them to take turns reading to one another. Mostly poems of adventure with hints of romance; stories of fernweh. 

Sonic soaks in every second of it, from the gruffness of Shadow’s voice to the connection he feels to words from a book. 

“He wasn’t bored,  
Just restless between adventures.” 

The blue blur melts against Shadow’s back, pulling his own book closer to his chest after hearing Shadow’s last short. “He had those kind of eyes,” Sonic breathes, “that shone with the light of ‘everything will be okay’.” 

A moment of silence passes between the two. Sonic watched as the sun fell behind the trees, the final light of day reaching out in a wish for a bit more time. 

“Shad.”

“Hn?”

“Thank you for this. I needed it.” 

“I know.”

“I want to keep helping people, I really do love it.”

The couple watch as the light finally fades to give way to the softer glow of night.

“It’s just, I don’t know. Sometimes I feel like I’d rather just disappear from the spotlight.” Sonic shifts to lay down for a better view of the sky.

Shadow follows in suit, laying his head next to Sonic’s. “You need more balance. You’ve been overworking yourself.” 

Sonic lets out a sigh. “Yeah. I just feel like I need to help everybody. I need to be there for them. I really do care about each and every one of them.” 

Shadow huffs a silent laugh, Sonic’s heart is too big for his own good. 

“I don’t want them to hurt, they deserve a better world. And I feel like sometimes I’m not good enough to do it. I feel so guilty when I can’t.”

“Sonic,” Shadow turns towards the other, “that’s not your burden to shoulder. What you wish for is something we all have to work together for.” 

Sonic finally feels the weight of everything he’s been carrying fall and the foundation beneath him give out. Months of stress and guilt building up finally escape as tears run down the hero’s cheeks. It feels like barbed wire wraps around his throat, not allowing him to speak. 

Shadow sits up; wipes the hero’s tears, peppering him with the softest of kisses and whispering reassurances to him. 

He isn’t alone, they’ll be there beside him. 

He’ll be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't include everything I was originally going to put in it, like for instance a dance scene, but I think it came out pretty damn good. (besides, I can save the dance scene for another fic in mind)
> 
> Both of the poems that were read in this work do not belong to me, but to one of my favourite poets, Atticus. Please check him out on instagram, he also has three books published at the time of this being posted. I love his work and he is who inspired me to get into poetry, and he still inspires me to this day. 
> 
> Remember: It is important to make time for yourself. Please remember to take care of yourself. It is not selfish to do so. Taking care of yourself is important to be at optimal health. There is a such thing as stress sickness; where you are under so much stress that you begin to show signs of physical illness. 
> 
> Lemme know what you thought; I will be working on more fics. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you again.
> 
> x
> 
> Extra: Just remembered a word I had used. Fernweh. It's a German word. It means farsickness, the longing for a home you've never had. Wanderlust is simply the urge, the desire to travel while fernweh is more of an ache, similar to how homesickness is. It's just the opposite.


End file.
